My Dystopia
by scarletskies123
Summary: Dear diary, the world is dead, the King sucks, and we're trying to get out of this hell. I'm still not sure if we can pull it off, put we'll damn well do our best. Warnings: Language, mild OOC, human names used, injury, mentions of sexual situations. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Dear diary, the world is dead, the King sucks, and we're trying to get out of this hell. I'm still not sure if we can pull it off, put we'll damn well do our best.  
** **Warnings: Language, mild OOC, human names used, injury, mentions of sexual situations. Sort of.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

XXIII, V, XVIII.

Some guys got in a fight and the drones came in and got that taken care of. A small fire started on the outskirts of town, but that was quickly put out. Other than that it's been pretty calm.

I'm still alone here. My friends haven't came back from the town over yet, I'm not sure what's happened to them, they were supposed to be back yesterday.

I guess I can only hope that the drones didn't get them.

 **Roman numerals are used in place of numbers.**  
 **It's 23, 5, 18.**  
 **23rd day of the 5th month of the 18th year.**  
 **This is how the system will work unless I'm asked otherwise, I will make a note of what the numeral is in numerical form.**  
 **Thank you.  
Anyways, this is a series of journal (diary) entries written by Gilbert about what's going on at the current moment in his life. It's nearly all going to be from my ask-dystopian-gilbert blog on Tumblr. *subtle promoting* Yeah. I just had the thought, this kinda seems like a fic, so, why not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XXV, V, XVIII ((25, 5, 18))

Toni came back, Francis is still missing. They got separated somewhere in the blackout part of town. Francis doesn't have that great of a record, for all we know, he might not come back.

He can get himself out of situations pretty well though, so I'm hoping he'll come back. Maybe a little beaten like Toni was, but at least he'll be back.

I'll start searching for him tomorrow. For now, I have my own issues to handle. My house was just ransacked and I need to hall my butt over to the other side of town by nightfall. I think that's about an hour or so away.

Guess I'll have to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XXVII, V, XVIII ((27, 5, 18))

Today was a good day. Why?

We found Francis.

He was in one of the pits that surrounded the town he got lost in. Both his legs are broken and he's bruised all over, but he'll live. Ludwig helped to stabilize his legs and get casts on them and all that. We found some morphine so he's out of it right now, the stuff makes him a bit off… maybe we used too much, I don't know, none of us are really trained in this. Only ones who have any training are Ludwig and Kiku. Francis' flirting is terrible when he's on morphine apparently though, he's all like "You have gorgeous hair, they match your eyes." My eyes are red and my hair is whitish grey, where does he get the idea that my hair matches my eyes? Or maybe he was talking to Kiku. I actually have no idea.

Finding him has lifted everyone's mood a bit though, and we've all decided that we're going to do something big when Francis can walk again.

We're going to break out of the country.

We've all heard some of the stories about WWIII and the Drones War (I even remember bits of the Drones War) and if you go off that then there's probably not much left out there, since WWIII took out quite a bit of land, or at least made a lot of it unusable and the Drones War was like a scorching fire that made it's way through forests and cities.. I think that the forests might have had some chance at starting a new though, since it's been a little over 18 years since the end of the Drones War.

But living in a bare land and finding our own means of survival seems like a better idea than living under a tyrant with drones. I'd rather grow my own food than live off the rations they give us when I know the "King" is having a banquet every night and incinerating the left overs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XXIX, V, XVIII (29, 5, 18)

We've started making plans.

It will take us a few months to get everything done, which is perfect because then we'll be ready to head out when Francis has healed up and gotten used to walking again.

Drones have been getting more active lately though, which might delay out plans for a while. Our entire plan at the moment is getting past them and over the wall.

On another note, I think the King is expecting some sort of rebellion, which could be why the drones are more active. And with everything that's been going on in the country lately, it might end up being true. If there's no rebellion group set up right now, then by the end of the month there definitely will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning and Disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

XXXI, V, XVIII ((31, 5, 18))

I found out that there actually is a rebellion.

But they don't know where they are.

But I do.

I know more than the King, I am laughing.

Why is this place called a Republic when we have a Dictator that calls himself a King?

Does he know anything about government systems?

Really I just found a book about it and I was reading it because I was bored, but apparently this guy knows nothing and he could at least call himself a president and let us vote once every few years and make himself the new president after those elections.

Maybe if he actually finds this he can read it and educate himself on what he should call himself based on the system he sort of made.

Or at least replace "Republic of.." with "Kingdom of.." or something.

Okay, I'm done ranting, back to the rebellion stuff.

I've met some pretty interesting people that are in it, one of them whacked me with this thing called a frying pan or something like that. Apparently they've been working on infiltrating the King's workplace as some kind of adviser or something, but I don't think that's going very well considering the King doesn't think he needs advisers and he's basically just doing whatever he wants.

I swear the King is just a child stuck in an adult body or something, he's so whiny and he complains about everything and takes everything because he thinks it all belongs to him.

I think I'll keep this on person instead of in the house, if they do a raid and they find this I'll probably die.

I don't think dying would be very fun, so… nope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XII, VI, XVIII ((12, 6, 18))

Haven't written anything in a while, wow.

Francis' legs are healing up pretty well. The rebellion is still hidden from the King. Our plans of escape are doing pretty well.

So everything is pretty good right now accept for the big storm that blew by the other day. It took out some parts of our roof, so I've been helping to rebuild that. Kind of weird to do when you're still not used to having one eye. I hit my hand with the hammer so many times. I'm kind of surprised at how fast that's all healing, to be honest.

I wonder if I can get an eye patch, that would be great. So much better than bandages, I mean really. I'll look so awesome with my eye patch. Maybe I can get one with a skull on it or something. I'll be like a pirate, yes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

III, VII, XVIII (3, 7, 18)

I haven't written in a while again.. I've had a good reason though.

The plan's been revealed, someone leaked it. We're not sure who yet. The drones are after us and we're hiding underground.

I guess the new plan for now is to find a way to dig ourselves out of the city.

Francis has pretty much healed on the bright side of things, but now we have Arthur to worry about. Some chemical accident has left him blind. We're not really sure how to work with this issue, the only thing I can do is try to help him cope and teach him how to get around a bit, I mean, I'm the closest to blind in our group other than him. One eye gone and the other really needs a contact. Like bad. Good thing I'm nearsighted, or else writing would be a bitch. This stuff's still blurry.

Antonio also got injured in the mini battle thing we had with the drones on our way underground.. Pretty sure he's going to lose a few fingers, we don't know what we can do, the bones were practically crushed when that part of the ceiling collapsed. I think he's accepted that though, he's just happy he's not losing his whole hand.

I'm surprised not that many people got hurt. Only one got critically injured and that's Peter. We're not entirely sure if he's going to make it, but he's a fighter, so we're hoping for the best. Still though, it's not looking good, he pretty much jumped in the way of a bunch of falling debris to save someone, pushed them out of the way and ended up getting hit by a ton of stuff. He's in a coma right now, we're almost sure of it. He's too young for this stuff, he's only XII… His parents have been watching over him closely and I think his mother has vowed to get revenge.

I guess the upside of the ceiling collapse in that area is that the drones all think we're dead and they have no way in, or at least no way that they know of. There are about 5 or so entrances into this underground place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning and Disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

XVII, VII, XVIII (17, 7, 18)

We've moved locations, it was a slow process, but we're in a more secure spot now.

We have guards, well just whoever can watch at that moment anyways, more of lookout than guard really.

Antonio lost 2 fingers, but he says that's okay, if he didn't get rid of them then he'd be in even worse shape. Francis has healed completely. Arthur recently discovered that if it's really bright in a room he can see mild shadows of people moving by the light source, so he's hopeful. Peter, the poor kid, he still hasn't woken up. It's been a little over 2 weeks now. His injuries have been getting better though.

We've also started to dig in the direction of the wall. It'll take a while, and it's dangerous work, but we're getting there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XX, VII, XVIII (20, 7, 18)

We have water now since it rained a bunch and so we're good there. Still don't know what we're doing for food, but we'll figure it out, I think.

We've started digging, it's a really shitty tunnel, but we're doing it. I'm surprised nothing has caved in so far.

I have a little buddy to keep me company now, it's a little bird that I've named Gilbird, he takes care of himself pretty much. Feliciano found a cat and he's been pretty good to have around, definitely lifted some people's spirits.

We don't know what the King or the Drones are doing anymore, the guy that was getting us the info was caught. We're not sure what happened to him and I don't think any of us really want to know.

This is all I have time to write for right now, I'm supposed to be helping with the digging.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

IX, VIII, XVIII (9, 8, 18)

We've made little homes in the tunnel. In my opinion Lud's little room thing looks the nicest. Better than Antonio's, that's for sure. Then again, he's missing a few fingers, so he's got a reason.

We've only got about 30 more feet of digging before we reach the other side of the wall, but we want to dig a lot further out, just in case there are guards on the other side of the wall as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XVI, VIII, XVIII (16, 8, 18)

We've almost hit the point where we can start digging up. We're not entirely sure how we're going to do it, but it's going to happen some way or another.

We figure that since we haven't died yet, the outside of the wall isn't that bad. If it was as radioactive as some people claim, then wouldn't we see more signs of it? Especially in the insects and stuff we've found. I mean, they look pretty normal, so we're thinking maybe they were just trying to keep us in the walls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XXV, VIII, XVIII ((25, 8, 18))

We're nearly there. Probably only like 3 or so feet till we hit the surface.

As for an update on how everything else has been going, Peter has woken up. Tino is super happy about that, since he's been raising him and all that. He's still not entirely out of the woods, but now that he's awake at least we can figure more stuff out.

Couples have bloomed all over the place too, I guess they're just like, well the King doesn't know we're down here, so he's not going to know about this either. So Tino's now with Berwald, we all knew that was going to happen, I mean really. Also, I'm pretty sure I've seen Arthur hanging around with Francis a lot more, not sure if anything's really going on there, but there might be. I'll ask Francis about that later. It could be just that Arthur wants to be around someone familiar since the accident and all that, but I'm pretty sure I saw them kiss a few times. Though it could have been someone else. The lighting's not the best and my sight's shit, so it could have been someone else. Oh well, I'll find out one way or the other. I'm pretty sure that Lud has a crush on Feliciano, but I don't know if that's returned or not. Feliciano's hard to figure out when it comes to things like that.

I should get back to what I was doing. These morons stuck me on watch duty for the south tunnel entrance. Why. Why do they do this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning and Disclaimer are in chapter 1.**

XXXI, VIII, XVIII ((31, 8, 18))

I haven't written in a few days because we made it though the ground, it was so awesome. We judged the distance right because there was this hill apparently that blocked the view of the wall from where we were exiting and so they can't see us and it's great.

It's a lot different then I thought it would be. It's not as dead. You'd think we'd be in some kind of nuclear winter, but we're not. Apparently there weren't enough fires in major cities or anything to cause any long lasting damage. Or at least nothing in the area that couldn't be fixed by nature in XVIII years. The sky's blue, there's grass that's kind of really long, and the trees that we can see seem to have nice leaves.

We still need to travel though, find a place far enough away that we're pretty sure we won't be found. Then we need to build. Though we had plenty of practice in the tunnels, and I think it will be easier to make a room when you don't need to factor in the possibility of a ton of dirt falling on your head.

Oh, and I asked Francis if he was together with Arthur or not and he gave me a vague answer. He just said "You'll find out if we are or not later." Okay then. I overheard him describing everything to Arthur when we got up to the surface.

We're not sure about moving Peter, he's still pretty badly hurt, and we don't exactly have a stretcher on hand. Lud said he'd make one, so it'll probably be done by tomorrow, but the act of putting him on the stretcher could be dangerous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1 has the disclaimer and the warnings.**

XXIV, IX, XVIII ((24, 9, 18))

I haven't been writing much again. Things have been pretty busy.

We've gotten pretty far away from everything. Peter's in better condition, he can sit up now, which is great. We do have him on a stretcher though. Lud did make that. People are still surprised by how green everything is.

We've been building and planting some things. Some of us figured out how to hunt and stuff. Trial and error mainly. I'm not allowed right now and I call bullshit on that, they said it's because my eyesight is bad and I might end up hurting more than helping. They let me set up some snares though.

So Francis and Arthur are together and half been for a while, apparently when he said "You'll find out later." he meant that he was going to propose to him. Arthur said yes and I guess Feliciano is going to be the one to marry them or I think that's the plan right now.

Speaking of Feliciano, him and Lud finally got over their little dance of frustration and finally got together and that's a relief to everyone because Lud kept short circuiting and that wasn't good. Like he just randomly stopped working to think about things. Or he'd be found someplace deep in thought and no one could get him out of it. It was really weird and kind of worrying that it happened so much. But he's seemed to be less spacey since they got together. That and they were both nervous wrecks about whether the other one liked them back or not. We were all getting kind of worried about their health.

Couples are blooming and I'm forever by myself. Oh well, if I'm alone, then no one can tell me what to do, so I'm cool with this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning and Disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

VIII, X, XVIII ((8, 10, 18))

So my little house, that I share with Lud and Feli, looks much more like a house now, sort of. It has a door anyways. We still haven't figured out how to make glass for windows, but we'll figure that out eventually.

Peter can stand and walk short distances now, Tino's very happy about that. Speaking of Tino, him and Berwald got married. Hey, if there isn't a government then there's no one to tell them they can't.

We need to work on the no government thing. We're thinking about doing some kind of democracy thing so that we can elect a mayor or something. I personally think that Matthew would be a great leader, but no one else seems to notice him. Which is weird because he's a really nice person. He has really good ideas too. Maybe I can talk to some people about that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning and Disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

XXIII, XII, XVIII ((23, 12, 18))

It's been a long time since I've written. We've all been a bit busy. We've been strengthening the buildings since they're not really set for colder weather, which has arrived. Peter can walk better now, he's just got a limp and one of his hands doesn't quite work right, but he's doing pretty well despite that. Arthur's slowly being able to see more. His eye sight is still a lot worse than even mine though.

Ludwig found a dog. I don't know how he did it, but now the dog is friendly. When we first saw it, it was viscous. It didn't want to be around any of us, and we didn't really want it around us. But Lud turned it's attitude around somehow. It was really interesting. He hasn't named it yet though. I'm not sure what he's waiting for.

We're finally putting together some semblance of government. Mattie was actually made the mayor of sorts of our little town. He's got a few people that he picked out that are helping him figure out some other things that go along with a self-governing body of under a hundred people. I forgot how many of us there are. 50? 40? 60? Somewhere between 40 and 60 would be my guess.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning and Disclaimer are in the first chapter.**

II, I, XIX ((2, 1, 19))

Mattie's been an excellent mayor. We've got a little written constitution and written laws that we need to follow. We don't really have a currency system, we're all just sharing what we have. Especially food. We all eat outside together unless it's raining. Then it's just inside with our family and closer friends.

Living with Lud and Feli has gotten very awkward. I've been thinking about moving to Mattie's place or maybe Toni's. I don't really want to know what Lud does with Feli after it's dark out, thank you very much. I mean, it was funny the first time, but since then, not so much. I think they forgot how thin these walls are.

We started some music session things. Day VI (6) of every week. They're awesome. We're pretty far away from the country now, so hopefully they won't hear our music sessions. It would suck if we got captured. We'd be sentenced as traitors and after that who knows what would happen.

Anyways, it's day VI of the week, and I can here Feli singing, so I should go join.

 **And now I'm caught up with my blog. I really need to update, wow. Nearly a month.**


End file.
